


Stools Are For Wimps

by xactamundo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College Student Sam, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Professor Gabriel, Smut, gabriel is a smol bean, my crappy attempt at smut, sam is a tol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xactamundo/pseuds/xactamundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is too short to reach the top shelf and Sam is afraid of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stools Are For Wimps

Sam was just trying to study.

That was what the campus library was for, after all. However, it was a bit hard to study with quiet grunting coming from a few shelves away. After ten minutes of thumping and a few swear words, Sam released an irritated sigh. He marked his page in his textbook before unfolding himself from his chair and stretching. He listened to a particularly colorful string of curses and followed the sound, finding himself three shelves away from the chair he had been sitting in. 

Sam jumped back and swore when he was almost mowed over by a short man taking a running leap for the shelves. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” The man groaned when he only reached the second shelf from the top. 

“Do you need some help?” Sam asked cautiously. He couldn’t help but think the man was cute. Sam had at least eight inches on him. 

The man noticed Sam and sighed. “I can’t reach the top shelf.”

“Why don’t you get a stool?”

“I don’t want to get a stool.”

“But you want to run headfirst into a shelf?”

The man narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Yes, I could use some help, sasquatch.”

“Great, shrimp, which do you need.” 

The man pointed out the book and Sam easily reached it, handing it over.

“Thanks…”

“Sam.” Sam supplied

“Gabriel. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Gabriel walked off to the check-out counter. Sam smirked before striding back to his chair and folding himself back into it, returning to his studying.

[]

Today was Sam’s first day of Mythology. The University had insisted he take the course, spewing something about having variance in his classes, so Sam begrudgingly signed up. He sat down in a desk near the middle of the classroom while other students filed in. The professor hadn’t come in yet, so he grabbed his Poli Sci notes out of his bag for some last minute studying. A minute and a half after class started, the professor walked in.

“Hello, class, sorry I’m late.” 

Sam recognized that voice from somewhere. He looked up from his notes and nearly choked on his own spit.

Gabriel.

Or, as he had written on the board, Professor Novak. 

Sam swallowed and opened up a clean document on his laptop to take notes on. Professor Novak started lecturing and Sam started typing, trying to ignore the flush on his neck. He thought his Mythology professor was cute.

Sam had called his professor whom he thought was cute a shrimp. Sam bit back a laugh at that thought. 

Professor Novak cleared his throat. Sam glanced up. “Mister… Winchester, is it? Is something funny?”

“N-no sir.” Sam stuttered, feeling his ears flush. 

“Care to share with the class?”

“No sir.” Sam mumbled.

Professor Novak nodded, apparently satisfied with Sam’s answer. He returned to lecturing for the last twenty minutes of class. He dismissed them at the last second, Sam grabbing his laptop and leaving the room as quickly as possible. 

Sam found himself in the library, revising his notes. He was halfway through putting the notes into his preferred format when someone sat down in the chair next to his. Sam glanced over with a confused look. No one else came to this area of the library, so he normally had this little alcove to himself. He hunched his shoulders in minutely when he saw Gabriel – no, Professor Novak – sitting next to him, looking over his shoulder at his computer screen. 

“Did you take your notes in Latin?” Professor Novak asked, sounding impressed.

“Helps me practice.” Sam grumbled before returning to fixing his notes. 

Professor Novak pouted. “You’re mad at me.”

Sam made a noncommittal noise.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“What exactly did you mean to do then?”

“It was the first day of class, Sam. People need to know you mean business from the beginning or you don’t get any respect.”

Sam paused for a second before resuming his typing. “Is there anything you needed, or were you just planning on distracting me from studying?”

Professor Novak made an annoyed noise. “I’ll see you on Thursday, Sam.”

The professor walked off, disappointment clear from his stance. Sam shook his head. He definitely was NOT staring at his professor’s ass.

[]

Sam wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to Thursday or dreading it. The day rolled around and Sam was almost late to class. His alarm hadn’t gone off and Sam had foolishly believed he had time for a shower. He rushed into the room just before class started and found every seat taken except for the ones in the front row. Sam sat down just as Professor Novak walked in, the professor giving him a questioning look. Sam’s hair was still damp and he was out of breath, having ran to make the class on time. Sam slid his laptop out of his bag and powered it up, opening the same document from Monday and dating a new page. 

Professor Novak launched into a lecture about why the Greeks continued worshiping and sacrificing to their gods, today electing to walk up and down the rows of desks. He paused next to Sam, peering over his shoulder and stealthily pointing out an error in Sam’s grammar. He smirked when Sam flushed, rapidly correcting the Latin. Sam shot a glare at the professor when he walked back to the front and spun around to face the class. Professor Novak winked in reply and Sam felt himself flush even more. 

The class felt way too long and Sam was itching to get up and move by the end of it. He visibly winced when Professor Novak called his name when he was on his way out. Sam steeled himself, spinning around to face his professor.

“Yes?” Sam ground out.

“No need to sound so upset, sunshine!” Professor Novak replied cheerily.

“What do you want, you’re cutting into my study time.”

“All you do is study.”

“Well excuse me for trying to pass my classes.”

Professor Novak sighed. “I just wanted to give you this, you left it in class on Monday.” He held a book out towards Sam.

Sam cautiously stepped forward and took the book out of his hand. Huh. He had left that behind, hadn’t he?

Sam was just starting to thank him when his phone went off. The screen was lit up, declaring a tornado warning. Sam swore under his breath. 

“What is it?” Professor Novak asked.

“Tornado warning. I’ve got to get back to my dorm before the sirens…” A high pitched siren broke in, “Go… off.” Sam’s shoulders sagged. Once the sirens started to go off, no one was supposed to go outside. He could break the rules and risk his life, or he could be stuck with Professor Novak.

Sam started walking towards the door.

“Hey! Sam, you know you can’t leave,” Professor Novak yelled after him.

“Yet here I am, leaving.”

Sam pulled at the door, only to find that it was locked. He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, trying again. Professor Novak walked up, placing a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, they’re storm doors, they aren’t going to open until the storm passes.”

Sam groaned loudly.

“C’mon. Shouldn’t stay in here, windows could break.” Professor Novak led Sam to a door in the front of the room, opening it to reveal a fairly large storage closet. He flipped on the light, holding the door open for Sam. 

Sam plopped down on the ground, knocking his head back against the wall. He hissed in pain, feeling the back of his head.

“Smooth.” Professor Novak commented.

“Shut up.”

“Very rude, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam glared at him, hoping his dislike was evident. 

Professor Novak sighed. “This could actually be a lot better than you’re making it. You just have to pull that stick out of your ass and we could actually have a semi-pleasant time.”

“Alternatively, I could get the biggest hardcover book I can find and shatter my skull with it.”

“Now you’re just being irrational.”

“That’s your opinion.”

Professor Novak sighed again, sitting down across from Sam. 

“Why are we in a closet, why can’t we find somewhere else to stay in the bigger part of the building?” Sam grumbled.

“All the other doors will be locked; the only other place we could go is my office. Up for a field trip?”

Sam groaned. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

Professor Novak stood up and led Sam out of the closet. The storm was raging outside. Branches were getting torn off of trees, rain was coming down in sheets, the wind was howling, and thunder was booming across the campus. Sam jumped a bit at a particularly loud clap of thunder.

“Scared of storms, Sammy?” Professor Novak questioned.

“Only a little,” Sam mumbled. 

Professor Novak laughed a bit before grabbing Sam’s wrist and leading him into the hallway and in the direction of his office. They reached the room without much incident. Professor Novak shut the door behind the both of them.

Sam sat in one of the chairs in front of Professor Novak’s desk and pulled out his laptop. 

Revising his notes and studying only took up fifteen minutes of his time. Sam powered off his laptop and put it back into his bag. Professor Novak glanced up at him when he sighed.

“Don’t you have studying to do?” He asked.

“I know every fact for every class off the top of my head in Latin and English.” Sam groaned, seemingly bored with the fact.

“Even Poli Sci?” 

“Especially Poli Sci.” 

Professor Novak shook his head and went back to his laptop. Sam twiddled his thumbs for about ten minutes before Professor Novak swore loudly.

“Wi-Fi is out.” He groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out. “Power is out.” Sam commented.

Another clap of thunder shook the building. Sam yelped loudly.

“You okay, Sam?”

“Great,” Sam winced when his voice cracked.

“Why’re you scared of storms?”

“When I was little there was a really bad thunder storm and lightning stuck my house and set it on fire and my mom died so yeah they’re a little scary for me, I’m fine.”

“Sam…”

“Just drop it.” Sam hastily added, “Please.”

“Fine. I think I have a flashlight around here somewhere.” Professor Novak stood up, blindly feeling around the room. 

Halfway to the filing cabinet where Professor Novak knew he had stowed a flash light, he tripped over something. Sam automatically reached out and caught him. 

“Jesus!” Professor Novak yelped when he tried to stand. 

He fell further onto Sam. His student grunted a bit. 

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine, just stubbed my toe.” 

“Okay then,” Sam paused, “You want to get off of me anytime soon?”

“I don’t know. You’re warm.”

“Professor Novak,”

“Sh.”

“What’re you doing…”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Sam decided to listen. This situation was beyond weird, but he found that he didn’t mind. Professor Novak spoke after a moment.

“Sam, are you hard?”

Sam could feel himself blushing. “…yes?”

Professor Novak chuckled darkly. “Glad to know it’s mutual.” He peeled himself off of Sam, returning to his flashlight search. 

He found the filing cabinet, rifling through the drawers. His hand closed around the flashlight. Turning it on, he immediately shined it on Sam. He found the brunette blushing, squinting in the light of the flashlight.

“What do you mean, ‘glad to know it’s mutual’?” Sam mumbled.

“Oh, Sammy, I thought you were smart.”

“I just want to cross check meanings.”

Professor Novak shook his head, walking over and straddling Sam’s waist. He leaned in close, lip brushing Sam’s ear. “You make me hard too Sammy.”

“I don’t even want to know how many University rules we’re breaking.”

“Well might as well break a few more, yeah?”

Sam started to sigh, but it turned into a groan when the professor rolled his hips against his. “Pro-professor, I…”

“Gabriel, Sam. Gabe if you’re feeling lucky.”

Gabe slid off of Sam’s lap and onto his knees, tugging at Sam’s belt. He unhooked it with quick fingers, popping the button on Sam’s pants and pulling at the waist band. Sam lifted his hips off of the chair, allowing Gabriel to slide his pants and boxers to his knees. Sam’s dick stood at attention.

“Sam?” Gabe asked.

“Whaaaaat?” Sam whined.

“Nothing, just checking something.”

“Quit stalling and do it,” 

“Bossy.” 

Before Sam could reply, Gabe took him into his mouth, sucking and licking, making Sam moan and whine. Gabriel hummed low in his throat, making Sam let out a particularly loud groan. Sam didn’t last long, barely yelping out a warning before coming down Gabe’s throat. 

Gabe stood up, pushing Sam’s ridiculously long hair out of his eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss onto Sam’s lips, his student kissing back in earnest. Sam mumbled something Gabe didn’t catch before standing up and shoving Gabe into the chair.

Now, Sam wasn’t very experienced in the blow job department, but he hoped what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. It was messy and far from perfect, but he learned quickly, figuring out the places to press his tongue that made Gabriel unconsciously arch his hips up, and how to relax his throat to take in as much of Gabriel as he could. Gabe was impressed when the kid even managed to swallow. 

Sam got off of his knees, sitting in the chair next to Gabe, pulling the smaller man onto his lap as an after thought. Gabe turned his head, catching his lips. When he pulled back, Sam had a dopey smile on his face. Gabe suddenly realized the lights were back on, and the storm was over. He pulled himself off of Sam, untangling from his gangly arms. Sam made a dissatisfied noise.

“I have papers to grade.” Gabe chastised when Sam attempted to pull him back. 

“I think that I’m much more fun than grading papers.” Sam pouted.

“Go back to your dorm before some roommate thinks you’re dead.”

“My roommate doesn’t give a shit about me,”

“Sam, darling, please, I have to be productive at the moment and you’re very distracting.”

Sam sighed before reluctantly gathering his things. “See you on Monday,” Sam called over his shoulder before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> mkay. so that was my first attempt at anything even relatively smutty. constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> *pterodactyl noises*


End file.
